


Do I Have To?

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, He heals fast, Hurt Barry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Protective Ray, Team Arrow Find out., Zoey isn't in this one., for like a second, she's mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Team Arrow Minus Felicity find out about Ray and Barry, much to Ray's dismay.





	Do I Have To?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So it's like late here and I got work in the morning but I decided to upload this. I just finished it and wanted to get something in the series uploaded cause I have no idea when I will be able to upload again. Anyways enjoy!

Oliver walks into the Arrow Cave to see every member of the team but one, a newly recruited Ray Palmer. Oliver was confused. Ray had never missed training or a mission, but then again Ray has been acting weird lately. "Felicity have you heard from Ray?" Oliver says. "Oh yeah he wanted me to tell you he can't make it today. He was going to stay late at Palmer Tech to work on some things." Felicity says not looking up from her computer. "I see." Oliver says looking at her funny. Felicity ignores it and soon Team Arrow gets to work.

 

***The Next Morning***

 

Felicity had arrived before Ray the next day and was working on some paperwork when he shows up. "Good morning Felicity." Ray says as he enters his office making Felicity follow.  "So I heard Green Arrow stopped a bank heist yesterday." Ray says. "Yes." Felicity says. "Thanks for covering for me last night." Ray says. She nods. "Yeah no problem nice hickey by the way." She says. Ray's eyes widen and he quickly goes to a mirror. He curses quietly and Felicity goes to her purse. "Here, concealer." Felicity says coming back with a small tube. Ray takes it and quickly puts it on.

 

"So he's in town huh?" Felicity says. "What? Oh no I went over there last night." Ray says. "It's his weekend without Zoey." Ray adds quickly. "Ohhh." Felicity says winking making Ray blush. "Do you need me to tell Oliver you can't make it tonight?"  Felicity says. "No it's family dinner so he's going to that and I'll be at the cave tonight." Ray says. Felicity nods as she heads to her desk. "You can keep that concealer by the way, more your skin tone than mine." Felicity calls behind her and Ray blushes embarrassed.

 

***Later That Night***

 

Oliver walks into the cave to see everyone there including Ray. "Ray nice to see you again." Oliver says. Ray looks up and rubs his neck. "Yeah sorry about that Oliver had a lot of paperwork to do last night." Ray says making Felicity snort. "He had to do something alright." Felicity mutters. "Yes Felicity?" Oliver says. "What? Oh nothing." She says. "Okay so last night's heist was a little difficult to say the least which is why we are going to have a training session tonight." Oliver says and before anybody can say anything Ray's phone rings.

 

"Sorry about that must be the night crew at Palmer Tech." Ray says giving a sheepish look to the team and quickly answers it. Oliver makes a face and crosses his arms. "Okay Felicity spill." Oliver says. "Spill what?" The blonde asks curious. "What's going on with your boss spill it." Thea says. "I um well you see." Felicity says as Ray comes back. "Sorry Oliver they need me back at PT I gotta go." Ray says. "Ray it seems like you're not telling me something." Oliver says. "I'm not hiding anything from you." Ray says. "I have a company I need to attend to." Ray says. "Ray I can tell you're lying, if you don't trust the team enough to tell us then maybe you should." Oliver starts. Ray sighs. "I'm seeing someone okay? Something happened and I need to go check on them." Ray says. "I'll be here tomorrow I promise." Ray says. He leaves.

 

"Okay Smoak talk. Whose Ray seeing?" Thea says. "Thea." Diggle says. "What? She sets the guy up with blind dates practically every week." Thea says. "It's one of them isn't it?" She questions. "Yes but that's all I'm saying." Felicity says. Diggle throws her a curious look and Oliver soon starts training.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity walks up the stairs to Ray's loft and knocks on the door. She hears a come in and she walks in. "The team knows you're dating someone Palmer I'm tired of covering for you, please tell them." Felicity says whining. "Hi to you too Felicity." Barry says from his spot on the couch one of his legs propped up on Ray's lap. It was in a brace. "What the hell happened Barry?" Felicity says. "One of Snart's rogues happened broke my leg, Cait said I couldn't go into work tomorrow and I was on bed rest till it properly healed she said it could take a day since it was a clean break and was very very broken in Cisco's words so Zoey carried me all the way here and is making me stay here." Barry says. "Well at least you didn't die." Felicity says making Barry chuckle.

 

"Anyways Raymond you've got to tell the team Thea was all over me after training." Felicity says. Barry throws his boyfriend a look. "What?" The CEO says. "You haven't told Team Arrow about us?" Barry says. "I just joined the team I was waiting to get acquainted with everyone before I said anything." Ray says sheepishly. "I told Team Flash our agreement was that you tell Team Arrow." Barry says crossing his arms. "Okay maybe it was a bad idea to set you two up." Felicity says rethinking her decision. "Too late." The couple say in unison. "You're telling Team Arrow tomorrow." Barry says. "Yes dear." Ray says sighing making Felicity smirk.

 

***The Next Night***

 

Ray walks into the cave 20 minutes late. "Ray nice to see you show up." Oliver grumbles. "Sorry Oliver I had something to take care of. Lost track of time." Ray says. "I get it you're busy." Oliver says. "He sure is. Speaking of Ray, how's Barry?" Felicity says teasingly. Ray shoots a glare in her direction. "Barry? What about him?" Diggle says. "Whose Barry?" Thea says. "He's my boyfriend." Ray says. "Barry? Barry Allen?" Laurel says. Ray nods. "How did you meet? He lives in Central." Diggle says. "I set them up." Felicity says chiming in. "So when you get calls or are late." Oliver says. "I'm with Barry." Ray says blushing furiously. "Awwww he's blushing!" Thea says.

 

"How long have you been dating?" Laurel says. "Only 2 months." Ray says. "I want to be mad that you're skipping out on team Arrow for Barry, but I know how it feels to be in love, but I'm giving you a warning. Don't miss out on meetings just tell me." Oliver says. Ray nods. "Will do. Uh could I go? Barry's here he broke his leg and he's still recovering." Ray says. "Go." Oliver says. Ray thanks him and leaves quickly. "What no shovel talk?" Thea says. "I'm thinking of one give me a minute." Oliver says. His sister chuckles and they get to work.

 

***Later at Ray's***

 

"Ray I'm healed, I went to Caitlin an hour ago and she checked me over." Barry says as Ray checks on him once more. "I'm just making sure." Ray says defensively. "I'm fine babe. Really." Barry says. "Okay." Ray says as Barry kisses him tenderly as to reassure him. "How did it go with the team?" Barry says as Ray pulls him onto his lap. "Surprisingly fine." Ray says. "Better than it did with team Flash? Barry says. Well I didn't get threatened by your sister so yeah." Ray says making his boyfriend chuckle. "You know my sister means well, both of them." Barry says. "I know." Ray says closing his eyes leaning his head back on the couch. There's a knock on the door and Ray groans. Barry moves off of Ray's lap and the other man goes to open the door.

 

He wasn't expecting too see Team Arrow there. He blinks. "Uh hi." Ray says. "Sorry Thea wanted to meet Barry and Oliver needed to threaten you." Laurel says lamely. "Ray? Whose at the door?" Barry questions as he goes to stand up but sits down when Ray opens the door wide enough for the other man to see. "Aw! He's so adorable!" Thea says. Barry blinks in confusion. "Barry." Diggle greets. "Dig, Oliver." Barry says. Barry stands up and walks over. "Well someone's healed." Felicity says. Ray makes a concerned face. "Ray, I said I was fine." Barry says. "You never know!" Ray says. "You're so cute." Barry says warping his arms around the scientist. "Aw!" Thea says once more. Ray looks at Oliver. "Laurel said you needed to threaten me?" Ray says.

 

"Ollie no threatening my boyfriend. Zoey and Iris already did that." Barry says. "I did as well."Felicity says. "I just want to say some things." Oliver says. Barry rolls his eyes. "You hurt him I'll shoot you with one of my sharpest arrows." Oliver says. "I'll shoot you with my gun afterwards." Diggle says chiming in. "I won't hurt him I promise." Ray says giving Barry a look of love. Barry smiles lovingly at him. Oliver clears his throat. "Well guess we will go. Ray I'll see you later, Barry nice to see you again." Oliver says. Team Arrow leave and Ray sighs closing the door. "That went well." Barry says. Ray nods and then turns. "Okay back to the couch." Ray says. Barry groans. "I'm not putting you on bed rest I just want to cuddle and watch Star Wars." Ray says defensively. "That I'm okay with." Barry says. The couple go and watch the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwwww!! Hope you guys enjoyed that. It's been sitting in my notes for awhile uncompleted and I finally found time to finish it. So I hope.it was to your liking! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> My Tumblr is "iamnotthrowingawaymyship" come say hi! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Till next time! Stay safe wherever you are! 
> 
> ~Rascal <3


End file.
